


«Давай украдём мгновение до «Скоро»»

by Kriomika



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday suprise!, Boys In Love, Cloud Recess, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, How do i tag them being happy??, I just want them to be happy, Jiang Cheng is soft, M/M, Smut, They fuck., Wei Ying is shameless
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriomika/pseuds/Kriomika
Summary: Комната была тусклой, и, взглянув за окно, было видно, как ночь уходит из Облачной Обители и сменяется серым ранним утром.Сегодня был его день рождения.Это, безусловно, самое тихое утро его дня рождения за последние годы.





	«Давай украдём мгновение до «Скоро»»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's steal a moment before 'Soon.'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814300) by [shadowkingsoffantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingsoffantasy/pseuds/shadowkingsoffantasy). 



> Ссылка на перевод на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8440561  
> Бета: ланьская_пьянь
> 
> От автора: ИТАК. Это витало какое-то время рядом с некоторыми другими идеями, а затем @dark-jewel-mist ответила на мой ВЫБЕРЕТЕ ОДИН ДЛЯ МЕНЯ, ЧТОБЫ ЗАПОСТИТЬ пост, чтобы опубликовать его на Tumblr. ТАК.... ТААДДААА! Это для них!  
> Но, как бы, это должен был быть многолавный фик, и... это должно было быть прологом. И потом это произошло. Поэтому я просто решила сделать это серией хехех...  
> (Ps: таймлайн немного отличается, поэтому Цзян Чэну здесь только что исполнилось 18 лет... и Вэй Ин всего лишь немногим старше его.)  
> Кроме того, ряд ****** отделяет раздел smut??

Цзян Чэн, щурясь, открыл глаза, его тело осознавало, что пора вставать. Наследник клана Цзян был обычно ранней пташкой, но даже он привык просыпаться от мягких лучей утреннего света, проникающих через окно, в то время как Лани были достаточно безумны, чтобы хотеть просыпаться до чёртового рассвета, даже до того, как солнце убедило себя встретиться с миром.

Комната была тусклой, и, взглянув за окно, было видно, как ночь уходит из Облачной Обители и сменяется серым ранним утром.

Сегодня был его день рождения.

Цзян Чэн вздохнул, позволяя своим глазам закрыться. _Всего лишь ещё одну минуту._

После почти что года в клане Лань, когда приходилось просыпаться в безбожный час, начиная день, он привык к распорядку, но это не значило, что ему _нравилось_ это.

Издав драматический стон, свойственный Вэй Усяню, Цзян Чэн заставляет себя открыть глаза и приподнявшись на предплечьях, свешивает ноги с края кровати. Проходя утреннюю рутину, он не мог сдержать чувство пустоты, которое, казалось, росло в его груди с каждым мгновением. Как будто его сердце осознавало, что всё его окружение менялось. Это было глупо, он был практически взрослым... но... был...

Это было, безусловно, самое тихое утро его дня рождения за последние годы.

В Облачной Обители всегда тихо.

Или, по крайней мере, _было_ всегда тихо, до урагана, которым являлось прибытие Вэй Усяня, ниспровергшего весь клан в то, что, как настаивал Лань Цижэнь, было настоящим Адом. Конечно, здесь _снова_ стало тихо, после того, как этого идиота выгнали, но у Цзян Чэна появилось чувство, что Лань Цижэню будет трудновато позволить Вэй Ину вернуться в Гусу в будущем. Но на данный момент к присутствию Вэй Ина относятся как к плохому воспоминанию, о котором лидер клана отказывается думать, вместо этого наслаждаясь спокойствием, которое сохранялось в его доме после отъезда «демонического отродья».

Он должен был привыкнуть к _этому_ тоже, к спокойной, безмятежной тишине. В конце концов, его глупый парень уехал месяцы назад, и его письма, к сожалению или к счастью, никогда не могли передать то, насколько громким и энергичным Вэй Ин на самом деле был.

Но. 

Сегодня был его день рождения, и, в первый раз за долгое время, здесь не было раздражающего паразита, запрыгивающего ему на спину и портящего его причёску, и болтающего без умолку о вещах, которые ранее упомянутый паразит запланировал на особенный день. Возможно, это было бы что-то возмутительное, нарушающее полдюжины правил в _лучшем_ случае, но Цзян Чэн, вероятно, получил бы удовольствие, если бы не последствия. Может быть, они в конечном итоге отправились бы на лодке по посёлку Цайи или устроили бы пикник, спрятавшись в одном из многочисленных лесов Гусу. Может быть, Вэй Ин пробрался бы в его комнату после комендантского часа, и они бы целовались под ...

Кем чёрт возьми он был? Какой-то влюбленной девой?!

Цзян Чэн усмехнулся тому, насколько жалко он звучал, даже когда его лицо начало нагреваться. Грезить! О Вей Ине! Он стонет и закрывает лицо рукой.

Ха! 

Если бы его мать могла просто услышать мысли, что были в голове её сына сейчас (да и в любой другой момент тоже), то она бы отхлестала его Цзыдянем, прежде чем заставить бегать кругами на тренировочной площадке.

Цзян Чэн вздрогнул от этой мысли.

_Она, вероятно, дала бы Вэй Ину такое же наказание... если бы этот идиот сам этого не попросил. Всегда такой самоотверженный... хмпф... это убьет его!_

Принудительно избавляясь от своих мыслей Цзян Чэн пристегнул серебряный колокольчик к поясу, пуская пальцы скользить по тонким гравюрам, прикасаясь к звенящим кисточкам, прежде чем отправиться на завтрак.

Благодаря некоторому милосердному божественному вмешательству или, скорее, глупой удаче, его день рождения попал на тот же день, когда приглашенные ученики были освобождены от своих занятий и отправились в посёлок. 

Честно говоря, у Цзян Чэна не было особого желания идти в посёлок Цайи в тот день. После изгнания Вэй Усяня ему удалось сблизиться с Не Хуайсаном и построить дружеские отношения с некоторыми другими приглашенными учениками. Однако никто не знал, что сегодня был его день рождения, и он, чёрт возьми, не собирался им об этом рассказывать! Ублюдки, вероятно, потребуют бесплатное вино и ужин или что-то такое же, процеживающее его кошелёк, в качестве угощения.

_«Вэй Ин на самом деле мог бы сделать то же самое»,_ \- думает Цзян Чэн. Замеченная раздраженная улыбка начинает подтягивать уголки его губ, прежде чем он заставляет их опуститься. - _«Почему я так много думаю об этом идиоте сегодня?!»_ \- Цзян Чэн цветет, сжимая кулаки, чувствуя отвращение к своему разуму за зацикливание на Вэй Ине настолько сильно, как если бы он не сделал этого уже достаточно! Как будто он не прекрасно обходился без него в течение нескольких месяцев!

В любом случае. 

Нет, Цзян Чэн на самом деле не хотел ехать в посёлок Цайи, _но_ , как бы удручающе это не было, ему нечем было заняться в этот чёртов _день рождения_ , ничем иным, кроме как сидеть в своей комнате и жалко тосковать по дому. Поэтому, когда Не Хуайсан попросил составить ему компанию, у Цзян Чэна не было разумных оснований для отказа, и, честно говоря, Хуайсан, несмотря на всю его предполагаемую беспомощность, мог достать любого, чтобы он сделал что угодно для него.

Поэтому он сказал да.

Решение, о котором он очень сожалел.

Улицы посёлка Цайи не были такими оживленными, как улицы Юньмэна, поэтому Цзян Чэну было практически унизительно признать, что он потерял из виду своего друга в толпе. Фиолетовые глаза внимательно осматривали рынок, но Цзян Чэн не мог уловить даже проблеск каштановых волос или развевающиеся золото и зелень веера. Глубоко вздохнув, чтобы снять раздражение, Цзян Чэн начал ходить вокруг. Не Хуайсан был практически взрослым и, _вероятно_ , мог найти дорогу обратно в Облачную Обитель... Но Цзян Чэн был человеком достаточно мужественным, чтобы признать, что Не Минцзюэ был чертовски пугающей личностью, и он, черт возьми, не хотел быть тем, кто потеряет его брата во время дружеской прогулки.

Как раз когда он проходил между двумя домами, и его внимание было сосредоточено на толпе вокруг разных косметических прилавков на противоположной стороне улицы, руки выскочили и втянули его в переулок. Цзян Чэн рефлекторно вывернулся из захвата, рука потянулась к Саньду, только чтобы обнаружить, что его меч исчез и фигура стремительно удалялась с другой стороны переулка, тряся мечом над головой, как проклятый сумасшедший.

Цзян Чэн побежал за ним, что-то в том, как выглядел этот вор, было странно знакомым, но у него не было времени останавливаться на этом, когда он пробирался сквозь толпу, стараясь не упускать из виду своего нападавшего. Кем бы он ни был, он был быстрым. Слишком быстрым, чтобы быть нормальным фермером, а это значит, что он был совершенствующимся. Это подтвердилось, когда вор прыгнул на низкую кровлю и начал бежать по крышам. Цзян Чэн следовал недалеко позади. 

Ряд зданий быстро подходил к концу, увидев это, вор спрыгнул и побежал к ближайшему лесу.

Цзян Чэн последовал за ним, но к тому времени, когда он добрался до теней, что отбрасывали кроны деревьев, он больше не мог видеть грабителя. Там были легкие следы стоп на траве, и их вид заставил Цзян Чэна ухмыльнуться: «Пфт… любитель». Он идет по следу, его чувства в состоянии повышенной готовности к любому признаку опасности. Вскоре ему приходит в голову, что что-то в этом инциденте кажется довольно преднамеренным... Цзян Чэн доходит до половины, где следы стоп внезапно кончаются. 

Он собирается сделать необдуманное предположение и сказать, что вор решил попытаться укрыться в одной из верхушек деревьев. 

\- Тц. - Цзян Чэн раздраженно щелкнул языком, когда он начал рисовать печать, чтобы призвать свой меч - он должен быть достаточно близко. Это сбило бы любого идиота, который решил, что было бы неплохо украсть у него, откуда угодно, где бы он ни прятался.  
Но как только он начал печать, то почувствовал, как что-то мягкое упало на его нос. Преследуемое первым, на его плечо опустилась второе, третье на волосы, четвёртое на землю. Цзян Чэн моргнул. Сняв легкое нечто, он в замешательстве уставился на это. 

_«Цветочные лепестки?»_ \- Скептически подумал он. - _«Какого хрена?!»_

Знакомый смех заставил его взглянуть вверх, его глаза встретились с родными серыми, наполненными весельем. Вэй Усянь томно лежал на ветке дерева, глядя на Цзян Чэна, как ленивый кот. Он положил голову на одну руку, и Саньду опасно балансировал на его животе прямо рядом с кучей цветочных лепестков, которые он продолжал бросать на своего возлюбленного, прикрывая рот, когда последний скрипел от негодования. 

\- Вэй Усянь! Спускай свою задницу сюда прямо сейчас! - Прорычал Цзян Чэн, хотя за словами не было жара, и ему приходилось бороться с улыбкой, которая угрожала разделить его лицо на две части.

Он эффектно терпит неудачу, но на этот раз он не против. 

\- И отдай мне назад мой меч!

Все, что Цзян Чэн получает на свои слова — отвратительно-восхитительное, преувеличенно надутое лицо и заключительная горстка цветочных лепестков, летящих на него. 

\- Оуу, А-Чэн такой злой! Я проделал весь этот путь сюда, чтобы увидеть тебя в твой день рождения, и вот как ты меня приветствуешь? - Серебряноглазый парень вздыхает, хватаясь за сердце, как будто Цзян Чэн смертельно ранил его. 

\- Если бы я знал, что я настолько нежеланен, я бы не рисковал быть наказанным госпожой Юй и не улизнул бы! - Вэй Ин бросает на Ваньиня задумчивый взгляд, его глаза, такие яркие и полные жизни, наполовину закрываются, и он ухмыляется Цзян Чэну, из-за чего у фиолетовоглазого парня всё переворачивается в животе. - Или... - Он тянет намеренно соблазняющим голосом - …может быть, ты _слишком_ счастлив видеть меня и не можешь поприветствовать меня так, как тебе хотелось бы, когда я здесь, так высоко... - Он облизывает губы, и взгляд Цзян Чэна приковывается к этому розовому языку, как мотылёк к пламени. - _Что_ ты собираешься делать с моей задницей, если я спущусь, хмм...?

Глаза Цзян Чэна дергаются, и он заметно сглатывает, разрываясь между желанием наорать на Вэй Ина и выпалить все идеи, которые возникли у него в голове, когда Вэй Усянь упомянул об этом.

Он делает все возможное, чтобы остановить распространение тепла по его лицу от бесстыдных слов Вэй Ина и еще больше от _его собственных_ бесстыдных мыслей.

\- Перестань быть драматичным отродьем и спускайся сюда! - Он огрызается, надеясь, что румянец на его щеках выглядит скорее злым, чем взволнованным. Цзян Чэн знал и находился в отношениях с ним достаточно долго, чтобы быть отчасти менее восприимчивым к кажущимися _нескончаемыми_ провокациями Вэй Усяня, но, честно говоря, он сомневался, что даже Лань Ванцзи смог бы сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, подвергнувшись полной силе бесстыдности Вэй Ина.

Но провокации — это не то, что на самом деле выводило его из равновесия. Сейчас молодой господин Цзян настолько потерянный, что не знает, что сказать, что сделать, как чувствовать. Сам факт того, что Вэй Ин был прямо _здесь_. На дереве, в Гусу, дразня Цзян Чэна, как будто они не были в разлуке в течение нескольких месяцев, когда он _должен_ был быть далеко в Пристани Лотоса.

Это заставляло Цзян Чэна _чувствовать_ вещи теплые, нечеткие и мягкие, и это было чертовски смущающе, и Вэй Ин не должен был знать, как сильно Цзян Ваньинь скучал по нему, потому что раздражающий идиот никогда не позволил бы Цзян Чэну забыть об этом! Поэтому он старается изо всех сил выглядеть рассерженным, выглядеть так, будто появление Вэй Усяня из ниоткуда никак не повлияло на него, кроме как заставило раздражаться его выходкам. 

(Понимающий взгляд, который дает ему Вэй Ин, говорит ему, что он с треском провалился, скрывая, насколько он тронут, но Цзян Чэн может притворяться.)

\- Эй, Цзян Чэн! - Вэй Ин говорит, в его глазах сверкает озорство. И Цзян Чэн в состоянии повышенной готовности, ведь один лишь бог знает, что у него были годы, чтобы понять, что _этот_ взгляд никогда не предвещает ничего хорошего. - Лови!! - Это единственное предупреждение, которое он получает до того, как Вэй Ин скатывается с ветки.

Глаза Цзян Чэна расширяются, и он бросается вперёд, протягивая руки, чтобы поймать его.

(Где-то в глубине души Цзян Чэн знает, что Вэй Ин — совершенствующийся, могущественный в этом деле и, вероятно, может взять на себя кучу лютых мертвецов с половиной кишечника, торчащего наружу. Но, блять, Цзян Чэн едва ли когда-либо думал прямо, когда дело доходит до Вэй Ина, и он хочет держать его, чёрт возьми.)

\- Уф! - Он ворчит, отступая на несколько шагов, чтобы устоять на ногах, когда Вэй Ин падает в его объятия. Он собирается снова начать ругать своего идиота, но ему едва удаётся произнести два слога, прежде чем пара теплых губ накрывает его.

Цзян Чэн растворяется в поцелуе, его тело рефлекторно реагирует на знакомое ощущение губ Вэй Ина прижатых к его собственным. Вэй Усянь обнимает его за шею и поворачивает голову, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Цзян Ваньинь чувствует, как его язык пробежал по нижней губе, и с радостью приоткрывает рот, чтобы впустить Вэй Ина. На вкус он слабо похож на пряный отвар и семена лотоса и, в основном, на всё, что когда-либо мог просить Цзян Чэн. Целовать его — всё равно, что возвращаться домой, и пустая боль в его сердце, которая, казалось, только усиливалась и усиливалась с каждым новым рассветом, медленно, но неуклонно наполняется трепещущим сладким теплом, которым является Вэй Ин.

Они отстраняются из-за раздражающей необходимости дышать, но даже тогда они остаются так близко, что их дыхание смешивается. Фиолетовая лента, держащая волосы Цзян Чэна в его жестком пучке, запуталась между длинными пальцами Вэй Ина, и он использует это, чтобы втянуть Цзян Ваньиня в другой поцелуй. Этот мягче, просто прикосновение губ, которое, кажется, длится вечно и, в то же время, всего лишь мгновение. Вэй Усянь прислоняется лбом ко лбу своего любимого, их глаза затуманены, а губы растянуты в бессознательные улыбки обожания.

\- С Днем Рождения, А-Чэн, - говорит Вэй Ин, его голос нехарактерно мягкий, и он нежно целует кончик носа Цзян Чэна.

Цзян Ваньинь чувствует себя пьяным, и он не может удержаться, чтобы не сжать парня в своих руках ещё крепче. Его сердце бьется так быстро, что можно подумать, что он только что закончил одно из изнурительных тренировочных упражнений своей матери. Это сюрреалистично, что Вэй Усянь сейчас прямо здесь, он уже несколько месяцев был без него, и сегодня он тоже был готов к этому. Но вот он, тёплый, яркий и настоящий в его руках, и Цзян Чэн задается вопросом, как он собирается позволить себе отпустить его снова.

Хотя, он не может этого сказать, нет, это чертовски смущающе. Оннеможетоннеможетоннеможет, но он _хочет_.

Он сдерживает рычание, зарываясь лицом в шею Вэй Ина, вдыхая знакомый запах. Вэй Ин смеется, поглаживая его волосы. - Тебе нравится твой сюрприз? Я попросил Хуайсана отвезти тебя туда, а затем потерять, он попросил пообещать, что я проясню это, чтобы ты не злился на него, хахаха! В любом случае, ты должен был видеть своё лицо, когда... 

\- Я скучал по тебе, - выпаливает Цзян Чэн, пресекая болтовню своего парня.

Он хочет _умереть_.

Лицо Цзян Ваньиня становится красным от смущения, и он так рад, что Вэй Ин не может видеть это, пока он спрятан в его плече. Этот бесчувственный ублюдок, имеет наглость _смеяться_ над его страданиями. Вэй Усянь тыкает в щёку Цзян Чэна, издавая дразнящее - О, неужели?

Цзян Чэн хмурится, пока его чёртовы уши краснеют, он скорее чувствует, чем видит, как Вэй Ин откидывает голову назад, смеясь. 

Это приятный смех.

Цзян Ваньинь хочет поцеловать его... сделать миру одолжение и заткнуть его, конечно.

Вместо этого он отпускает его, так что тот приземляется на задницу.

\- Ой! Это так грубо, Цзян Чэн!! - Взвыл Вэй Ин. Юноша в белоснежных одеждах скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на своего парня самым не впечатлённым взглядом. Конечно, это только заставляет его смеяться больше.

(- Оууу! Чэн-Чэн, ты выглядишь так _мило_ , когда злишься!  
\- Заткнись, Вэй Ин!) 

Идиот.

Поднявшись, Вэй Ин возвращает Саньду своему законному владельцу. И этот самый владелец обдумывает, ударить ли своего парня по голове или схватить его за руку и переплести его пальцы со своими.

В конце концов, решение принято за него, так как Вэй Усянь цепляется за него, как пиявка.

\- Мва! - Он оставляет чересчур влажный поцелуй на щеке Цзян Ваньиня, и тот хмурится по привычке, но тянется, чтобы обхватить его рукой за талию. Вэй Ин сияет, его глаза сверкают счастьем, выражая без слов, что он скучал по Цзян Чэну так же сильно, как Цзян Чэн скучал по нему.

Несмотря на то, что они были вместе в течение двух лет, на задворках сознания Цзян Чэна постоянно звучал голос, говорящий ему, что Вэй Ин скоро потеряет к нему интерес.

В конце концов, Вэй Ин был гением, и Цзян Чэну приходилось рвать зад, чтобы хотя бы _попытаться_ не отставать от него. Еще хуже то, что он не был невосприимчив к этому едкому чувству. Он много пытался, но просто не был достаточно хорош. И _это_ то, что голос в его голове всегда говорил, _поэтому он уйдет, это человеческая природа — хотеть только самое лучшее._ А Цзян Чэн не был даже близок...

Это волновало Цзян Чэна весь год, что они были в разлуке.

В Пристани Лотоса они всегда были вместе, но с ним в Гусу и Вэй Ином далеко в Юньмэне... несмотря на постоянный поток писем между ними, часть его настаивала на том, что к тому времени, когда он снова увидит Вэй Ина, то, что они нашли между ними, увяло бы, и Вэй Ин продолжил бы двигаться дальше.

Но Вэй Ин был сейчас здесь, он выбрался и прошел весь этот путь в Гусу, чтобы быть с ним в его день рождения... и на данный момент любви в этих действиях было достаточно, чтобы испарить море ядовитых сомнений, которые преследовали разум Цзян Чэна.

Вэй Усянь дёргает его за руку и начинает тащить его дальше в лес, и Цзян Ваньинь идёт легко.

\- Куда ты меня ведешь в конце концов? - спрашивает он. Брат просто улыбается ему, кокетливо подмигивая вместе со своими следующими словами:

\- Это сюрприз!

Цзян Чэн задумывается, должно ли это волновать его, но в конечном итоге решает, что ему не стоит беспокоиться, пока это не станет проблемой. Они уходят глубже в лес, Вэй Ин рассказывает о событиях в Пристани Лотоса и о том, как сестра делала кулинарную книгу, и как он чуть не поджег кухню, а Цзян Чэн согласно мычал на то и на это, немного рассказывая о том, какой жизнь была в Облачной Обители с тех пор, как Вэй Ин ушел.

Наконец они достигают поляны, это простая поляна, и в этом нет ничего особенного. За исключением того факта, что на траве лежит одеяло, а на нём разложена еда. Только когда он подходит ближе, перешагивая печать на траве, тогда запах супа из лотоса и свиных ребрышек, сладких булочек и других знакомых блюд из дома достигает его носа.

\- Тадаааа!!! - Вэй Ин восклицает, отпуская Цзян Чэна и широко раскрывая руки в виде «сюрприз!» жеста.

\- Сестра отправила еду! Я сделал печать, чтобы никто не начал докапываться до праздничного пира на твой день рождения, хе-хе… и о! - Он плюхается и начинает снимать крышечки с маленьких горшочков, оставляя Цзян Чэна просто смотреть и стараться не утонуть в тёплом чувстве, которое, кажется, проникает в его лёгкие и течет через все его существо.

\- Аха! - Вэй Ин издал торжествующий звук, прежде чем поднять миску с мягкими белыми овальными семенами. - Я также принес тебе семена лотоса!! - Радостно говорит он. Цзян Чэн кивнул, и Вэй Ин посмотрел вниз, прежде чем продолжить болтать. Цзян Чэн присоединяется к нему, опускаясь коленями на одеяло.

\- И я сделал острую рисовую кашу! Я знаю, что тебе она тайно нравится! - Вэй Ин вытаскивает маленький китайский горшок со своей адской кашей, и Цзян Чэн физически отклоняется назад, когда пряный запах проникает в его ноздри. Выражение лёгкой надежды промелькнуло на лице его возлюбленного, но он быстро скрывает это смехом.

\- Хахаха, но я думаю, что ты не обязан это есть, если ты не хочешь…

Обычно Цзян Чэн никогда не ел еду Вэй Ина, если только тот не был очень расстроен, или она не была запихнута ему в горло. - Ага! Как будто бы я съел твою демоническую еду! Я не смогу ничего почувствовать после того, как позволю этому коснуться моего языка! - Проворчал он. Но даже когда Ваньинь произносит эти слова, это первое, что он берёт, и небольшая, искренне удивленная, но радостная улыбка, которая украшает губы его любимого — это большее, чем просто обожженный язык.

Рисовая каша похожа на пламя, распространяющееся по его языку, и это особенно раздражает. Проведя почти год за употреблением безвкусной жидкой кашици, которую Гусу Лань пытается выдавать за пищу, он начинает потеть после второго укуса и чувствует себя некомфортно тепло, но это ощущение странно напоминает дом.

Тем не менее, его язык в огне, и он может вытерпеть только ещё три ложки, прежде чем он набивает свой рот сладкими пирожными и семенами лотоса, чтобы попытаться заставить свое тело простить хозяина за то, что он подверг его ЭТОМУ.

Вэй Ин, со своей стороны, умудряется сдерживать смех, пока Цзян Чэн не падает на одеяло, растянувшись и уставившись в небо, отчаянно обмахиваясь. Он сердито смотрит на брата. Что, конечно, только заставляет Вэй Усяня смеяться сильнее.

\- Хахаха!! Ааа, Цзян Чэн, ты съел всю еду! Пффффт хахха! Ты бы видел свое лицо, ты выглядел так мило, весь красный и пытающийся продолжать есть! Я даже не думал, что ты съешь столько, сколько ты съел. - Цзян Чэн сердито смотрит на Вэй Ина, чувствуя себя совершенно смущенным, он отворачивается, переворачиваясь на бок и глядя на лес. - Хмпф, тогда я в последний раз стараюсь быть внимательным к твоим чувствам, - ворчит он.

Он знает, что Вэй Усянь только дразнит, это то, что он делает по своей природе. Но это всё ещё смущающе для него.

Цзян Ваньинь закрывает глаза и отказывается их открывать, даже когда он чувствует, как сильные руки обвиваются вокруг него сзади. Тёплое тело давит на его спину, и он поглощен знакомым ароматом пряностей и лотоса.

\- Цзян Чээнн~ - нараспев говорит Вэй Ин, утыкаясь носом в шею Цзян Чэна. - Ты злишься? Мы… ты… мне жаль, это не было шуткой, я клянусь! Я просто приготовил это, как я обычно готовлю… Я думаю, это просто показалось тебе более острым, потому что ты не ел настоящей еды некоторое время...

Вэй Ин звучит искренне, и Цзян Чэн полагает, что у них точно нет _времени_ для того, чтобы злиться. В конце он решает быть зрелым и разворачивается в объятиях Вэй Ина. Он легко смотрит на другого, прежде чем щелкнуть его между глаз. Сильно.

\- АУ! - Вэй Ин потирает место, теперь слегка красное и смотрит на Цзян Чэна так, словно его сильно обидели. Цзян Чэн просто улыбается, прежде чем обнять Вэй Ина.

\- Когда тебе надо будет уйти? - Цзян Чэн спрашивает, как только Вэй Ин успокаивается, положив подбородок на макушку Цзян Ваньиня. Вэй Усянь пожимает плечами. - До наступления темноты, если я хочу иметь возможность вернуться к утру, - говорит он. Цзян Чэн промычал. - Мать поймает тебя, ты знаешь.

Вэй Ин смущенно усмехается, хотя Цзян Чэн может видеть ужас в его глазах, ясный как день. Он нервно смеётся. - Ну, это на потом... прямо сейчас я должен был провести время со своим любящим парнем, который, я уверен, очень по мне скучал!!

Цзян Чэн смотрит на человека в своих руках с удивленным выражением. - О? Кто сказал, что я скучал по тебе? Я точно не скучал, - Вэй Ин театрально раскрывает глаза и задыхается. - Но А-Чэн!! Ты не видел меня уже несколько месяцев! Ты _должен_ был скучать по мне! Мы пара!

\- Нет, я совсем не скучал по тебе, - говорит Цзян Чэн, сдерживая улыбку. - По чему бы я скучал? - Небрежно говорит он. Глаза Вэй Ина сужаются, и Цзян Чэн видит проблеск принятого вызова, отражающегося в его серых сферах.

(В них также присутствует этот хищный блеск, который заставляет его думать, что Вэй Усянь держит его именно там, где он хочет, но пока он проигнорировал это)

Вэй Ин положил руку на центр груди Цзян Чэна, глядя на младшего из-под ресниц, и медленно двигал рукой вверх, танцуя пальцами над выступающими ключицами, скрытыми под слоями тонкой ткани.

Затем в мгновение ока Вэй Ин полностью перевернул Цзян Чэна на спину и оседлал его, сжав обе стороны его бедер, ладони упирались тому в грудь, и конский хвост, свисающий через одно плечо, обрамлял стройное лицо совершенствующегося.

Цзян Чэн затаил дыхание, приподняв бровь и держа руки по бокам, сопротивляясь желанию положить их на бедра Вэй Ина.

_«Что ж»,_ \- подумал Цзян Чэн, - _«это будет весело»._

************

\- Хммм, - мычит Вэй Ин, когда его руки скользят по телу Цзян Чэна, чувствуя твёрдые мышцы, скрытые под слоями ткани. - То, что ты был далеко от меня так долго, заставило тебя потерять интерес ко мне, А-Чэн? - Вопрос заставляет Цзян Чэна обеспокоенно хмуриться, даже учитывая дразнящий тон, который окрашивает голос другого.

В конце концов, Вэй Усянь печально известен тем, что скрывает свои чувства за своими улыбками, как Цзян Ваньинь за своей злостью. Он собирается отказаться от их игры в пользу того, чтобы заверить Вэй Ина в том, что в этот момент буквально ничто не может заставить его потерять к нему интерес, когда Вэй Ин тянет за ленту на своих одеждах. Это всего лишь короткий рывок, но этого достаточно, чтобы распахнуть фиолетовую часть верхних одеяний, позволяя ей сползать, открывая однако не нижние ткани, а... кожу.

Глаза Цзян Чэна расширяются, и его дыхание останавливается. - Ты... г… твои... где твои нижние одежды?! – Требует он, но эффект, однако, теряется из-за того, как напряженно звучит его голос. Вэй Ин ухмыляется, наклоняясь, чтобы позволить своему тёплому дыханию оставить лёгкий след на покрасневшей коже шеи Цзян Чэна.

Сухие губы оставляют дорожку поцелуев на чувствительной коже, доходя до уха Ваньиня. - Я их не ношу, - его голос дразнящий и соблазнительный, и это сводит Цзян Чэна с ума. 

- _Да ну_ , - Вэй Ин смеётся, и он понимает, что произнес слова вслух. Этот звук поднимает тёплое чувство в животе Цзян Чэна. У него перехватывает дыхание, когда Усянь берёт в рот чувствительную мочку его уха, покусывая, в то время как искусные пальцы начинают развязывать переднюю часть его облачения. 

Одежды учеников клана Лань раздражающе сложны, и никто из них никогда не ненавидел их больше, чем в этот момент.

Вэй Ин издал торжествующий звук, успокаивающе проведя языком по уху Цзян Чэна, прежде чем отклониться назад, чтобы оценить вид под ним. Цзян Ваньинь был близок к тому, чтобы быть полностью разбитым, но Вэй Усянь только начал. Его взгляд жадно бегает по своему брату, обнаженной коже груди его любимого, руки следуют точно с тем же нетерпением, возвращаясь к знакомым изгибам, которых он был лишен месяцами.

\- Ты так хорошо выглядишь, Цзян Чэн, - шепчет Вэй Ин, когда его большой палец касается одного из затвердевших сосков наследника клана Цзян. Он смаковал короткий вздох, который слетел с губ его возлюбленного. 

Взгляд Ваньиня сосредоточен на том, как одежды Усяня соскользнули с его широких плеч, обнажая торс, и собрались на талии. Он был прекрасен, его сильные руки, его узкая талия и загорелая кожа — _всё_. От этого у него перехватило дыхание, и Цзян Чэн хотел прикоснуться к нему так сильно. Он хотел зацеловать каждый сантиметр его кожи и заставить расцвести багряным непомеченное пространство кремового загара.

Приподнявшись, он нетерпеливо тянет другого вниз, чтобы он мог соединить их губы вместе. Вэй Ин хихикает, но позволяет Цзян Чэну легко войти в рот, постанывая от ощущения их языков, касающихся друг друга. 

Руки Усяня двигаются, чтобы развязать ленту, удерживающую волосы Ваньиня вверху, позволяя прядям скатиться каскадом по его голове, будто тёмный ореол, прежде чем запутаться пальцами в чернильных прядях. Он чувствует, как Цзян Чэн твердеет под ним, и он трётся, извлекая стон из фиолетовоглазого парня. Его собственный член напрягается, упираясь в одежды, и он чувствует тепло повсюду. Это знакомый вид жара, изнывающего и завладевающего всем его существом, как будто он поглотит его, если его не успокоить. Если Цзян Чэн не прикоснётся к нему.

Цзян Чэн, которого он не видел по ощущениям вечность, который _прямо_ здесь, _под ним_ и Вэй Ин просто _хочет_.

Он прерывает поцелуй, скрывая нежную ухмылку на то, как Цзян Чэн тянется за его губами. Он встаёт, прежде чем быстро развязать последний из узлов, удерживающих на нём его облачения, и стягивает одеяния и штаны за один раз, позволяя им упасть у его ног. Цзян Чэн сидит, застыв, и смотрит на него с нескрываемыми трепетом и желанием, сверкающими в его глазах, словно он хочет поглотить Вэй Ина прямо там, где он стоит. Этот взгляд заставляет мурашки пробежать по телу сероглазого юноши, заставляет его нервы искриться в предвкушении. 

Он не отводит взгляд от глаз своего возлюбленного, когда он медленно стягивает ленту, позволяя своим длинным черным волосам струиться по спине. Глаза Цзян Чэна устремляются на то, как его член дергается, когда он выходит из своих одежд. Вэй Ин никогда не стеснялся своего тела, он знает, что он привлекателен - он не занял бы четвертого места в списке молодых мастеров своего поколения просто так, в конце концов, были люди, падающие в обморок из-за него направо и налево с тех пор, как он достиг пубертата.

Но его это не волновало, потому что в конце ничто не могло сравниться со всеми теми взглядами, с которыми на него смотрел сам Цзян Чэн. Как будто он был идиотом и благословением, и несовершенной катастрофой, которую он любит за это. 

Наглец садится на колени Ваньиня, обхватив его руками перед тем, как увлечь чужие губы в поцелуй, который быстро становится грязным. Теперь, когда кожа Вэй Ина полностью открыта, руки Цзян Чэна бродят _повсюду_ , хватая и сжимая, и оставляя следы огня на своем пути. Руки Усяня двигаются, чтобы сбросить одежду с плеч Ваньиня. - Снимай, - выдыхает он, прежде чем сдвинуться, чтобы поцеловать и замкнуть дорожку следов на шее Цзян Чэна, задержавшись на его ключицах.

(Да, он знает, что это лёгкая одержимость, нет, ему всё равно) 

\- Тебе не нужно уходить ни на секунду, если ты хочешь, чтобы я был раздет, - со смехом говорит Цзян Чэн, и Вэй Ин замирает, прежде чем застонать, утыкаясь головой в грудь шиди.

\- Ну же, шевелись, - говорит Цзян Чэн, проявляя инициативу и нежно подталкивая Вэй Ина. Это сложный процесс, учитывая, что они оба не хотят полностью терять контакт, но каким-то чудом им удаётся.

Когда они оба, _наконец_ , раздеты, одежды беспорядочно разбросаны вокруг них, Вэй Ин возвращается назад к целованию своего парня. Он сжимает плечи Цзян Чэна и ёрзает, заставляя их обоих зашипеть от восхитительного трения. Вэй Ин стонет, когда руки Цзян Чэна гладят его спину, пальцы проходят по позвоночнику, чувствуя изгиб его задницы, а затем, наконец, _наконец_ , опускаются между его ягодиц. Цзян Чэн стонет, обнаруживая, что отверстие Вэй Ина скользкое от масла, и оно легко впускает пальцы в узкое, горячее нутро. 

\- Ах… - Вэй Ин задыхается, когда Цзян Чэн массирует его стенки, растягивая, чтобы убедиться, что он действительно достаточно подготовлен.

Шисюн нетерпеливо качает бедрами. - Нг... Цзян Чэн, просто вставь в меня уж…ннг…е! Я растян… ут достаточно, я обещаю! - Он скулит, зарываясь лицом в грудь своего брата. Всё тело Вэй Ина трясётся, и он издает хриплый стон, когда умелые пальцы задевают нежную точку внутри него. 

\- Нннг… Цзян Чээн! - Он разочарованно хнычет, Цзян Чэн посмеивается, но его голос дрожит.

Он пытается действовать медленно, так как они не спали вместе уже несколько месяцев, и он беспокоится, что растягивание повредит его любимому. Цзян Чэн по опыту знает, что проникновение может быть довольно болезненным, и он до сих пор помнит, как впервые занялся любовью с Вэй Ином. Его парень плакал, потому что это было больно, и Ваньинь никогда не чувствовал себя более виноватым в своей жизни... Он ненавидел видеть, как тот _на самом деле_ плачет, ведь он действительно плакал так редко, и это заставляло что-то в груди Цзян Чэна болеть каждый раз, когда это происходило. 

Особенно, когда это было из-за него. 

Отбросив свои мысли и сосредоточиваясь на своей нынешней ситуации (обнаженный посреди леса, с его одинаково обнаженным парнем, умоляющим, чтоб его трахнули) он убрал пальцы, слегка похлопывая Вэй Ина по бедру, сигнализируя ему сесть. 

Вэй Усянь оставляет поцелуй на щеке брата, прежде чем он садится и спускается ниже. Цзян Чэн шипит, когда шисюн хватает его член, прежде чем направить его в своё отверстие. Они оба стонут, когда кончик члена Цзян Чэна давит на вход Вэй Ина.

\- Мм... нмг, - Вэй Ин задыхается, медленно опускаясь на жесткий ствол Цзян Чэна, слишком осведомленный тем, как его парень следит за ним с тёмными глазами и приоткрытыми губами, непоколебимое желание в этом фиолетовом взгляде заставляет Вэй Ина дрожать. Он продолжает качать бёдрами, медленно и вяло устраивая шоу, пока он опускается дюйм за дюймом, пока его задница не прижимается к яйцам Цзяна Чэна. Вэй Ин сглатывает, вздыхая, закрывает глаза, позволяя себе приспособиться к ощущению Цзян Чэна внутри себя. Ваньинь, со своей стороны, остается абсолютно неподвижным, его пальцы успокаивающе чертят круги на бедрах Усяня.

Вэй Ин наконец расслабляется, напряжение утекает из его плеч, и его глаза открываются, чтобы бросить на Цзян Чэна знойный взгляд, когда он начинает качать бедрами. Ваньинь крепко сжимает талию своего любимого, наблюдая, как Усянь движется, то, как его тело реагирует на пульсацию члена Цзян Чэна внутри него, просто захватывает дух.

Его кожа покраснела до самой груди, соски набухли от прежнего внимания. Тёмные волосы стекают по его спине, словно полуночный водопад, каждый раз, когда Вэй Ин движется. Его партнер действительно самый красивый мужчина, которого когда-либо видел Цзян Чэн, самый красивый ЧЕЛОВЕК. Лань Ванцзи и Лань Сичэнь могут выглядеть так, будто они вырезаны из лучшего нефрита, но ни один из них никогда не мог бы надеяться на тепло и энергию, которые потрескивают под кожей его возлюбленного, заставляя его светиться изнутри.

Цзян Чэн облизывает губы, его дыхание прерывистое, когда Вэй Ин приподнимается настолько, чтобы только кончик члена первого был скрыт в узком кольце мышц, прежде чем резко опуститься обратно. Отсюда он задаёт темп, и Цзян Чэн подается бедрами, чтобы соответствовать его ритму. Ваньинь издает гортанный звук, двигаться в Вэй Ине _потрясающе_. Он с силой сжимает талию любимого, уверенный, что оставит фиолетовые синяки в форме пальцев, которые украсят кожу с наступлением темноты. Эта мысль заставляет чувства самодовольности и удовлетворения скручиваться в нём.

Его взгляд скользит по телу Вэй Ина, запечатлевая каждую деталь в памяти. То, как закрываются его глаза, когда голова откидывается назад от удовольствия, детские распухшие губы, влажные и приоткрытые, как сокращаются мышцы на его предплечье, и как его великолепный член дёргается вверх и вниз каждый раз, когда он скачет на органе Цзян Чэна. Он протягивает руку и хватает член Вэй Ина, а затем, дразня, потирает головку, Вэй Усянь задыхается, и движения его бедер становятся медленнее. Ваньинь начинает поглаживать Усяня, одновременно толкаясь бедрами, и его любовник стонет, прежде чем снова начать двигаться. Короткие вздохи и хриплые стоны, которые сами по себе срываются с губ его возлюбленного, создают кипящее чувство внизу живота.

\- Ах… ахах!

Вэй Ин вскрикивает, ускоряя темп, и если этих подсказок недостаточно, то то, как напрягается его тело, и затуманиваются глаза, говорит Цзян Чэну, что он нашел его простату. Его хватка на бедрах Вэй Ина усиливается, а движения руки на члене учащается, когда он пытается снова найти эту точку.

\- Цз... Цзян... Чэ..нммг-аах - Он выглядит таким горячим и красивым, и совершенно разбитым, и этот вид заставляет Цзян Чэна взвыть, а его глаза — закрыться. Он чувствует, как тёплая рука прикасается к его щеке, - н... с-смотри на меня Цзян Чэн, - выдыхает Вэй Ин. Цзян Чэн смотрит, он всегда смотрит.

\- Мммгн… т… я… - Цзян Чэн хочет сказать что-нибудь, он тааак много хочет сказать своему парню, но никогда не знает, с чего, блять, начать.

\- Ааах…ах... А-Ч…Чэн, я почти, - стонет Вэй Ин, рука, которая была на лице Цзян Чэна, опускается, чтобы поиграть с его соском, в то время как другая перемещается, чтобы подразнить свой собственный. Цзян Чэн задыхается и выгибается навстречу прикосновению. - Я т… тоже, - он умудряется ответить. Движения их бёдер становятся неистовыми до невозможности, пока Вэй Ин не сжимается вокруг него, содрогаясь до остановки, откинув голову в безмолвном крике экстаза, когда оргазм прорывается сквозь него. Но Цзян Чэн продолжает трахать Вэй Усяня, пока не достигает собственного пика. Цзян Ваньинь стонет, чувствуя непередаваемое наслаждение, что опаляет его всего, бог знает, как долго.

Когда разум Ваньиня возвращается, его руки обвиваются вокруг Вэй Ина, который тоже потерял сознание, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Цзян Чэна. Он трепетно целует голову своего партнера, и так они засыпают под лучами полуденного солнца, их тела все ещё соединены и покрыты потом и другими жидкостями организма, и Цзян Чэн уверен, что это должно быть отвратительно, но он просто не может найти в себе силы беспокоиться об этом.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Молодой наследник клана Цзян просыпается, когда Усянь облизывает его сосок. В этот момент симпатичный маленький рот наглеца украшала злобная ухмылка, а затем его глаза изогнулись в полумесяцы от смеха, когда Цзян Чэн ущипнул его за бок. Сердце Ваньиня трепещет от приятного звука, и он вовлекает Вэй Ина в горячий поцелуй. Они трахаются снова, занимаясь любовью уже дважды, и это лучший день рождения, о котором мог когда-либо просить Цзян Чэн.

**********

Уже почти наступил вечер, свет на ярко-голубых небесах превращается в нежно-сиреневый. Пикник был упакован обратно в корзину, и двое юношей лежали бок о бок на траве, теперь полностью одетые, с переплетенными руками. 

\- Спасибо, - тихо говорит Цзян Чэн, поворачиваясь на бок, чтобы посмотреть на своего красивого партнера. Вэй Ин поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него в ответ, счастливо улыбаясь. Усянь поднимает их переплетенные руки и оставляет несколько невесомых поцелуев на костяшках Ваньиня.

\- Я скучал по тебе, - говорит он в ответ, и не может сдержать нежной, беспомощно влюбленной улыбки, которая, как он знает, появляется на его лице в этот момент. Становится только хуже, когда Цзян Чэн не отводит взгляда от него, пока Усянь оставлят томный поцелуй на тыльной стороне ладони любимого.

Они, вероятно, уже должны идти, оставляя свою уединённую небольшую поляну. Цзян Чэн должен вернуться в Облачную Обитель, а Вэй Ин должен поспешить в Пристань Лотоса.

\- Я не хочу уходить, - тихо говорит Вэй Ин, не глядя на Цзян Чэна и вместо этого разглядывает их руки, Цзян Чэн немного бледнее него. Ваньинь убирает выбившиеся пряди с лица Усяня, позволяя пальцам коснуться мягкой кожи щеки. Вэй Ин смотрит на Цзян Чэна, а последний смотрит на Вэй Ина, и тогда они оба понимают, что они безнадёжно влюблены друг в друга. Это приятно.

\- Я скоро вернусь.

Вэй Ин расплывается в улыбке, его глаза сверкают, когда он сжимает руку своего любимого. 

\- Скоро.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: Вот ссылка на мой пост, если кому-то интересно:)
> 
> https://shadowkingsoffantasy.tumblr.com/post/184755796351/pick-one-for-me-to-post
> 
> От переводчика: Если Вам понравился фанфик, пожалуйста, перейдите по ссылке https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814300 и поставьте автору Kudos ;3


End file.
